Almost Lover
by xenathefanwarrior
Summary: After dropping Rory and Amy off in Venice, the Doctor finds himself in a hospital with a special person. T for swearing. Not updated frequently. Apologies! Caution: might contain off-hand mentioning of major character death. Oops.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what. I own nothing.**

"Come on, Sexy, take me on an adventure!" the Doctor yelled, pushing a lever and setting the TARDIS to where he was needed most. Every single time he did this, he saved some awkward person or another, and since dropping Amy and Rory off in modern-day Venice, he decided to travel solo for once, trusting his TARDIS to take him somewhere special.

This time, though, when he had poked his head through the door of the "telephone" box he had landed in a place quite plain. High, white walls leading to a plain white ceiling, and along the walls there were plain, white, hard-looking beds.

"A hospital? Really, Sexy?" the Doctor asked the great blue box. "Fine, I'll stay.. There isn't even much to do though! The only person here is sleeping.." he said, wandering down to the furthest bed, on which lay a battered-looking girl, probably in her 20's.

"Now what happened to you?" he whispered, looking around for nurses then checking her over. She was breathing steadily, if not a bit shallow. She had no broken bones, though there were many bruises.

Overall, she was perfectly healthy, except for the awkward heart beat that she had. It was almost a quadruple heartbeat, but not quite. The third beat was very faint, which surprised him because humans only had one heart, and it never beat in threes. The Doctor cautiously hovered his ear near the other side of her chest, and heard what he hadn't heard for years.

Another heartbeat.

An not only that, but from a second source, another heart.

Jumping up, glee written all over his face, he did an incredibly distasteful happy dance, that was stopped short by the opening of the large door on the opposite side of the long room.

"Hermionie!" two boys shouted in unison, sprinting to her bedside and completely ignoring the man on the side of the bed opposite to them.

One of the men- a ginger, cupped her face with his long fingers, whispering incoherently to himself, while the other raven haired boy checked her pulse.

Feeling it was still strong, he turned his head upwards to analyze the stranger opposite him. He was wearing brown pants and a light blue button-up shirt and a brown tweed jacket. And a fez.

Deciding he wasn't a threat, the boy started a conversation with the man. "Who are you?" he asked politely.

"The Doctor. Who are you?" the Doctor said, gesturing to the both of them.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ronald Weasley. Mind telling us what you're doing here? The Hospital Wing had been closed until further notice. And how is a police box in here?" Harry questioned, glancing at the big box in the middle of the room.

"Ah, that's Sexy." Doctor stated, receiving a confused glance from the boy across from him. "Just her nickname.. As for why I'm here, I have absolutely _no_ idea. Sexy brought me here." he finished his answer, realization dawning on Harry's face.

"Oh, a portkey! You could've just told me. Took the wrong one?" he asked glancing at the Box.

**_A portkey? What?_** the Doctor thought, turning between the two men. "Uh, yes. Must've put the coordinates wrong.. tell me, what happened to miss Hermionie?" the Doctor asked slowly, unsure of what to make of these seemingly advanced humans. At his question, Harry's face turned grim and Ron took his first look at the raggedy man in front of him.

"You don't know?" Ron asked, holding Hermionie's hand.

"Should I?" the Doctor questioned, looking between the two.

Harry, being the trusting type of person, told him of Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts which had happened months previously. Hermionie had been stunned, and a pillar had been knocked over by a giant onto her immobile body, and she had been in a coma ever since.

Having a seemingly great idea, the Doctor ran to the door of his TARDIS, sliding to a stop in front of the doors. Climbing in, he shouted a "Be right back!" and shut the door behind him. Minutes later, he came back out with a tiny little device that looked like a stethoscope, and put it to her chest. Definitely hearing a 'thump thump' he gently opened her eye, and flashed a flashlight into it, causing her pupil to dilate.

"Mate, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron exclaimed, jumping back in shock at how frantically the man in front of him was working.

"She should've regenerated by now.." the Doctor said aloud.

"Okay, that's it. If you don't get out in the next 5 seconds, I'll hex you." Harry pulled out a stick of wood from his pocket and pointed it at the madman, when something clicked.

"Dear sweet Gallifrey, you're wizards, aren't you?" he shouted looking between the two like a kid at christmas.

"Er.. Yeah.. Aren't you?" asked Ron suspiciously, looking him up and down for threats.

"Don't be silly, of course not! I've got myself a sonic!" he said, flicking a wandlike metal stick out of his pocket which was glowing green at one end. "Oh, right! I _have_ got myself a sonic now, don't I?" he asked himself, bending back over Hermionie and scanning her.

"If you're not a Wizard.. Then why have you got that?" Harry asked, pointing to the TARDIS.

"For adventures!" the Doctor winked at the curious boy, standing back up and checking his sonic. "Oh fantastic, fantastic Sexy, I really do owe you! But how did miss here escape, I wonder.."

"Escape from _what_, exactly?" Harry asked, starting to get impatient with the stranger in front of him, though pleased that his question made the man uncomfortable.

"The war." The Doctor said, glancing at Harry then sitting on Hermionie's bed.

"Which war?" Ron asked, frustration lacing his words.

"The war that destroyed our planet.." Doctor whispered, clutching Hermionie's hand, and putting his face in the other.

After many awkward and confused moments of silence, the Doctor jumped off the bed as if electrocuted and grabbed Harry's shoulders. "What can you do? Anything? Wake her up?" he asked urgently, shaking the boy.

"Er.. I can Ennervate her, which is basically the spell to wake her, but I really don't think it'll-"

"Fantastic, do it." the Doctor said, cutting off Harry and pushing him towards the girl. Harry shot Ron a questioning look, but the ginger just shrugged and watched the show from a rather plush chair he had conjured.

"Here goes nothing.. _ennervate_!" Harry whispered.

Both wizards were surprised to see a groggy-looking Hermionie sit up on the hard mattress seconds later.

"Hey guys!" she croaked, and before she could say much more both boys flung themselves onto the skinny girl, who grunted at the force of impact. "Crushing! Crushing!" she squeaked, pushing the boys off her and looking between the two, then quickly glanced at the Doctor. "Who?" she asked Harry, nodding at the strange man.

"I honestly don't know." he answered, shaking his head. Hermionie looked at Ron who also shrugged, then expectantly at the Doctor.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor." he answered.

"Like the Muggle type of Doctor or.." Hermionie trailed off, a look of wonder spread across her face.

"Or.. or what, Hermionie?" he asked, urging her on.

"That box is yours?" she asked, pointing a shaky finger to it.

"Yes." he said, walking over to it. "Care for a look around?" he asked, bouncing between the balls of his feet.

Cautiously the young girl got up, bare feet hitting the cold stone of the hospital floor with a firm slap. Noticing her wand on the side table, she took it up and conjured herself a new pair of jeans, a T-shirt, fuzzy socks, and her favorite pair of converse. With the renewed confidence she received from the skinny stick of wood, she marched to the door of the great blue box.

"Well shit! You are, aren't you?" she cried, running into the open door of the TARDIS. Coming to a halt in front of the Doctor, she gave him a once-over and bent over to listen to both sides of his chest, hearing an obvious heartbeat on both sides. "Christ! I didn't believe the stories till now! And a _sonic_?" she asked the man.

Pulling out his sonic, he simply stated, "a mad man with a box." and leaned against the bed rail beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>i edited some of this. oh man. oh god. why.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Own nothing :( saved Hedwig! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Harry started, confusion evident in his voice, "Hermionie, the friend we've known for almost 10 years, that tells us everything... is an alien from a dead planet in some other galaxy?"<p>

"It seems so, yeah." the Doctor responded, sending the girl beside him a small smile. "She must've been really, really young when it happened, maybe not even born." He shrugged. He honestly hadn't known about this little ball of light until now, or even how she managed her way to Earth.

Hermionie got up, and called for Winky, a house elf she had tried in vain to help. She told the elf to go get Hedwig, because she had an important message to send.

"Hermionie, where are you sending her?" Harry asked.

"To find my mum and dad." she replied simply, summoning a quill and piece of parchment. Scribbling a quick note, she charmed the paper and tied it to the newly-arrived Hedwig. "Take your time, and be safe. But make _completely sure_ they write a suitable letter." she told the owl urgently, sending it off on it's long journey.

"Mionie, they don't remember who you are, remember?" Ron reminded the girl.

"Why do you think I'm called the "Brightest Witch of her Age", Ronald? Of _course _I knew that." She snapped at Ron, who recoiled slightly at the anger in her words.

"Er.. you guys need a bit of catch up time? I know for a fact that owls take forever to mail messages.." the Doctor asked, trailing off.

"Nah, they're fine. They always fight like this. Built up sexual tension, if you ask me." Harry whispered to the doctor, amused at the two.

"Harry James Potter, I heard that!" Hermionie shrieked, hitting his arm playfully yet firmly, receiving an "Ouch, Hermionie!" from the raven haired boy.

The Doctor muffled a laugh at this, knowing full well that girls can be _really strong_, and _especially_ when it comes to slapping people. Wandering off from the trio, he went back to his TARDIS, moving it to somewhere else around the castle. When the TARDIS re-appeared, he was in the middle of a courtyard, obviously somewhere enclosed within the giant castle.

"And how come I've never seen you before?" he asked the giant school, searching the courtyard he was enclosed in for an exit before locking the TARDIS and moving on to find the hospital wing. It took him 15 minutes, but with the help the students, he managed to find the large room yet again quite easily.

"Where did you go?" Hermionie asked, the previous sadness in her eyes being erased to interest.

"Moved Sexy outside. This castle is _really_ quite gigantic, isn't it?" he asked, looking back out into the hallway.

"You get used to it after a while." Ron said, casually looking around the room. "So many memories in here, eh Harry?"

"Way too many, if you ask me." Harry mumbled, his face flaring up in embarrassment. He didn't mean to be a magnet for trouble.

"They can hardly be good memories, can they?" The Doctor asked curiously looking between the faces of the trio.

"Well, some are good, others are bad." Hermionie stated, looking between the two of them. "One time in our 6th year, I think it was, Ron got dumped by this crazy, obnoxious girl in here."

Ron moaned, "don't remind me!" before slapping his face into his hands.

"Aww, it's alright Won-Won! We'd never!" Harry claimed, slapping his best friend on the back.

"Oh dear, one of those clingy girls?" the Doctor asked, pity written all over his face.

Hermionie snorted. "Understatement of the century. If Lavender could have stitched herself to him, she would have."

"Dear God, really?" The Doctor asked, intrigued. He loved to hear stories of interesting people- even if they were a tiny bit annoying. "Tell me more about this girl? She sounds _quite _interesting, and seeing as we have all the time in the world.."

"Oh _please _just drop it!" Ron moaned, slithering to the floor in embarrassment.

"Aw, come on Ron! Be a man!" The Doctor cheered, slapping the young man on the back, causing him to yelp. "Sorry! Sorry.." he trailed off, looking sheepish.

"He'll really hate us if we continue like this, you know." Hermionie stated to Harry, who thought for a second then nodded.

"So tell us more about you." Harry said, as more of a command than anything else. Ron perked up from his position on the floor to hear the strange man's story.

The Doctor sighed. He really hated telling others about himself.

"Come on, Doctor, tell us more about you!" Hermionie urged, playfully shoving the Doctor a little.

_These people are quite punchy.._The Doctor thought before reluctantly telling him stories of his childhood and between regenerations (which seemed to last forever) earning many laughs and some tears, the tears mostly coming from Hermionie.

Somehow, in the hour or two that they had been in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomphrey hadn't turned up, and when Hermionie realised this she asked the other two members of the golden trio if they'd seen her.

"I actually haven't seen her in ages.." Ron recalled, looking thoughtful.

"Neither have I." Harry stated, shrugging.

"Who are we talking about here?" The Doctor asked, looking between the three quite obviously worried adults.

"The nurse here.. you wouldn't be able to miss her. I'm surprised she didn't come around when we came bursting in yelling for Hermionie. She usually would kick our butts out of here if we did that normally." Harry told the very confused Doctor.

"Should I go look for her?" Ron asked, already scanning the room they were in. Standing up, he walked towards what was, what he had thought, her office. "Didn't she once have an office in here?" he asked, poking his head into the room.

"Ron.. that's always been the bathroom in here. There's never been any other rooms. Trust me. _I should know_." Harry told the confused ginger.

"We can find her later.. right now I'm quite hungry." Hermionie almost whined, earning a surprised response from her best friends. "What? I've been in a coma for who knows _how_ long, and so _I need some damn food!"_she declared, climbing off the uncomfortable bed and promptly fell over with a squeak.

The three men rushed over to her, pelting her head with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you dying?"

"Do you need help up?"

"Are you retarded?"

And all was silent, everyone staring awkwardly at Ron. Hermionie accepted Doctor's helping hand, and jumped to her feet. And burst out laughing. Which caused three _very_ confused men.

"Oh _god_ that was funny.." she whispered, wiping tears from her eyes and putting her poker face on, "to answer your questions: yes I'm okay, my foot just fell asleep, I am in fact in perfect health, thank you for the hand up Doctor, and for shit's sake, Ronald!" Harry just facepalmed and walked away, and the Doctor gave her a small smile before chuckling and also walking away. Ron just stood there, blushing.

"Er.. Sorry." he said, grinning, "Shall we go down to dinner?" he asked, offering his arm which Hermionie walked right past and towards the other two men.

"Harry! Doctor!" she sang, skipping on her still not-fully-stable legs. "Lets eat, drink, and be merry!" she yelled. Hooking her arms in theirs, the trio took off skipping to the joyous girl's pace. This also left Ron behind, looking confused at her random outburst and just generally dumbfounded at how she reacted to him being anywhere remotely polite.

Using one of Neville's favourite phrases, he mumbled "why is it always me?" and followed the happy trio down to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Youlaikeee? :D<strong>

**I'm sorry, but I totally can't have Hermionie be with Ron.. Don't hate on me! Pleeease don't hate on me! He'll probably end up with Lavender or Luna, though Luna is probably going to end up with Neville.. ANYWAY.**  
><strong>Review, please! It'd make me post faster!<strong>  
><strong>That is, when I get back from my cottage. for a week starting Sunday.. Ise sorry! D:<strong>

**still.. review..**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's so great to be back and writing again! I'm afraid these next few chapters _might_ be completely not needed, but until I get back into the hang of things it might be that way. This is what cottages do to me...  
>ANYWAY! If you like DoctorHermionie ships and crossovers, there's an absolutely _fantastic _story that I might be beta-ing that is in progress right now. I'll link it at the end, but you should really go read it!  
>Usual disclaimers apply to this story..<br>Remember to review, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The quartet sat down at the most empty table in the hall at Hermionie's request. She didn't want the smaller children questioning the stranger who had decided to sit beside her, and across from Harry.<p>

"Honestly, Hermionie, it isn't that big of a deal." Ron complained as he reluctantly sat down at the Slytherin table. None of the older Slytherins decided to come back to Hogwarts after the war, so it was half-filled with younger (more annoying) children.

"Ron, we're bringing a complete _stranger_ into the _great hall_ that is _filled_ with people that have just gone through a war. They'll be suspicious." Harry said before Hermionie had a chance to snap at him. She looked obviously unamused with the boy's complaining.

Before they could sit down, however, the Doctor had chosen to sit at the Hufflepuff table without them noticing. "Hermionie, Harry! Look! There's food!" he said, gesturing them to him. Hermionie huffed while Ron and Harry grinned at the man-who-could-defy-their-best-friend.

"Trust the new guy to do something _we_ never have." Harry whispered to Ron, watching Hermionie march over to the Doctor, looking as if she could bite his head off.

"Do what? Get murdered?" Ron said, shaking his head. "She won't - actually - hurt him, will she?" he asked seconds later, recognising the glare Hermionie was giving the Doctor.

"Nah, she's obviously got a _huge _crush on him." Harry joked, but changed his answer seeing the bit of sadness in Ron's face. "Joking.. joking.." he said, walking away. By the time he had gotten to the Puff's table, Hermionie had given up trying to get the Doctor to move, and sat between him and the rest of the table.

"The food just _appears_! Hermionie! Do you see this?" The Doctor asked incredulously, staring in amazement at the small mountains of food around him.**  
><strong>  
>Hermionie shrugged stiffly.<p>

"She's mad at you, mate." Ron said, sitting down across from Hermionie.

The Doctor glanced at Hermionie, then back at Ron. "Really?" he asked.

Harry nodded solemnly, sitting beside his friend, "She probably won't talk to you for a few hours, so I'd suggest leaving her alone."**  
><strong>  
>Now looking at Hermionie, the Doctor decided to do something that could kill him.<p>

He hugged her.

"Jesus Christ!" Hermionie shrieked after almost being pulled off the bench. She attempted to swat him away but it was helpless. "Boys and their immaturity..  
>I swear." she mumbled into his tight embrace.<p>

"Is Hermionie happy now?" The Doctor chimed in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Hermionie is happy now, so will you _please _untangle your arms from me?" she asked, pulling from him.

"That doesn't sound very happy to you, does it boys?" He asked Harry and Ron who were simply amazed at this courageous attempt at making their best friend back into the joyful young woman she always had been. They both shook their heads, encouraging him to go on.

"Doctor! Get _off_!" she shrieked, finally breaking free of his strong arms. Losing balance, however, she fell back into a quite undignified pose, and thanked everything holy that she was wearing pants.

"Need some help, milady?" the Doctor asked, extending a hand down to the disgruntled on the floor. Her only choice was to accept his hand, so she did. And pulled him down with her.

"Now who needs help?" Hermionie asked very sweetly as the Doctor rubbed the back of his head from the impact.

"Both of us.." he mumbled, climbing back up onto the bench. "So. Is anyone going to tell me how this food got here or will I be left to wonder?" he said,  
>looking between the two in front of him, as Hermionie was crawling back to her feet.<p>

"Well, beneath us are the Hogwarts kitchens." Harry started, pointing towards the ground.

"And it's filled by house elves." Hermionie said irritably, glaring a hole in the table.

Harry leaned over and told the Doctor that Hermionie disliked how House Elves were treated.

"They're slaves!" she said, frustrated that the boys didn't understand it. The Doctor, however looked somewhat worried.  
><em><br>Slavery?_ He thought, looking at the floor as if he could see through it, though he couldn't. However, his worry was relieved with Ron's explanation.

"They _want_ to work, Mionie, it's what they're here for. They have a choice to work at Hogwarts." Ron reminded her slowly. She just huffed and turned to her untouched food.

"Anyway, they make the food in the kitchens, and use magic to send it here. I don't know what spell they use, but that's the basics of it." Harry told the Doctor, shrugging.

"Well then, tell them that it's much appreciated!" the Doctor told them, devouring his food.

The food was delicious. The Doctor completely gorged himself with pastries and sandwiches which he had never heard of before. Ron conjured a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his dormitory, and offered some to the Doctor ("They're delicious yet dangerous at the same time!"). Somehow he had gotten the best of luck, only eating the good beans such as popcorn, mint, and chocolate whereas Harry and Ron had gotten things they had never tasted before, such as beans called "Broken computer" and Ron, a bean with dots almost making a sad face on it, which ended up making him feel defeated.****

"Boys, give me the box." Hermionie commanded, feeling courageous and sticking out her arm. Ron and Harry looked at each other, surprised. She had never, _ever_ wanted to try the beans. Carefully Harry gave her the box.

Tipping the half-full box onto her hand, she let out a generous amount of beans and put the box back down. "Harry, Ron, what types do I have?" she asked, shoving her cupped hand between them. As they examined it, she turned to the Doctor. "Never have I ever eaten these before." she said, starting to doubt herself.

"Well then, now is a good time to start!" he said, patting her on the back.

"It looks like you're pretty good, Hermion - OH GOD DON'T DO IT!" Ron shouted, jumping up as Hermionie swallowed the whole handful. A wave of emotions filtered across her face: Worry, diagnosis, disgust, and finally settling at satisfaction.****

Harry, who looked scared for her life, managed to ask what she had gotten.

"Well. First it was some sort of weird combination between metal, turnips, and salt, but then it turned out to be mango, watermelon, and lemon. It was actually quite good!" She said with a nod. All three men stared at her, complete amazement in their eyes.

"You're.. a Bean goddess! Never have I ever seen someone do that.. Merlin, even _George_ wouldn't do that!" Ron cried, running around the table to hug her.

The Doctor's face went from one of amazement and amusement to a faint look of almost jealousy, which only Harry saw. The look, however, was covered up immediately with the emotions previously. "Good job, Mionie!" he cheered, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"Guys, it was just a few beans.." Hermionie said, trailing off. She froze when Ron kept hugging her. "Ron," she whispered, "stop hugging me."

"Fine." Ron said, walking back over to his food and filling his mouth with it.

"So, Hermionie, I've gotta go and plan some - ah - things. And Ron, I need your help." Harry said quickly, pulling his friend away from his food and dragging him out of the Great Hall. Hermionie looked after them, beaming.

"Where are they going?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Planning a party. Hopefully." she said, shrugging. "We promised each other that we'd have one hell of a party when the war was over. I guess they wanted to wait until I was conscious."****

"I haven't been to a party since I married Monroe.." the Doctor said, sighing. Hermionie hit him on the back of the head, bringing his back from his daydream.

"You _married_ a woman?" she shrieked, glaring at him.

"Well I was _intoxicated_.. it was an accident! I swear!" he said, putting his hands up to try and block the next slap.

"I've never married anyone when intoxicated.." Hermionie mumbled, getting up and off the bench. "Come on, I want to show you something!" she said, pulling him out of the hall much like Harry did Ron, though she stopped in the doorway to wave to the teachers' table where her formal professors were sitting.

"Hermionie where are we going?" the Doctor asked, completely out of breath by the time they had stopped running.

"Can you swim?" she asked, gesturing to the large lake in front of them. Not waiting for an answer, she transfigured her clothes into a bikini and jumped into the only side that there was a complete drop.

"Erm.. I don't have a suit..?" he said, discomfort almost radiating from him.

Swimming back to the edge of the lake and pulling herself out, she picked up her wand from the ground. "What pattern?" she asked him lazily, eyeing his clothing.

"What?" he asked.

"You _are _going to swim."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll be left here to watch."

The Doctor huffed, he hated being left out. Before he knew what was happening, he was pushed into the freezing water of the Black Lake, Hermionie jumping in behind him.

"Cold!" he yelped, suddenly noticing that he was only in swim trunks. Hermionie just laughed and dived under, coming back up seconds later behind the Doctor.

"Hello there." she whispered into his ear, causing him to yelp yet again, though this time out of surprise.

"Er, Hermionie.. mind not doing that?" he asked, turning around to see that she had gone yet again. Expecting her to pop out behind him yet again he waited. And waited. Becoming slightly concerned for the girl, he attempted to look through the murky water but was unable to see anything.

Then something brushed against his foot. Something quite pale in the darkness of the water.

"Hermionie, is that you?" he called out, still looking down, but the creature was gone. Becoming concerned now for his safety, he went back to shore and waited. And waited. For quite a long time. Ron and Harry finally came down and saw that he was alone.

"She gone down again?" Harry asked, transfiguring his clothes into swimming trunks. At the Doctor's worried nod, he walked over and slapped his back. "She's fine. Just look into the water." he advised, jumping in with his wand in his did the same thing, giving the Doctor a significant look before diving into the dark depths of the water.**  
><strong>

"Well.. I suppose it couldn't hurt.." the Doctor said to himself, leaning over the edge of the lake. He searched the water for sign of any of them, but couldn't see anyone. He was about to give up when Hermionie popped up only metres in front of him, and nodded, disappearing immediately.

Resurfacing in front of him, she grabbed his head and kissed him. "Come on in, little boy." she whispered before letting herself fall back down in.

The doctor was surprised, to say the least. He felt his lips that she had just recently kissed as if that would solve something.

"She kissed me.." he whispered, before diving back into the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff fluff fluffity fluff?<strong>

**I actually have no idea where this came from.**

**Toooollld you it wouldn't come up to previous standard.**

**I know it's bad, but review anyway? PLEEEASE? I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Anything you recognise I probably don't own.)  
>Though I'm glad that a couple people liked my last chapter, I really will try and make it more exciting. It's just that this is after the second war, and Voldemort has been defeated.. the Death Eaters have either fled, been arrested, or killed.. there's really not much I can do. Sorry if you came here searching for adventure.. :3 I do hope you like the rest of the story, though!<br>Remember to review!  
>While I was writing this I was listening to the Dead Island (Announcement trailer) track, and it's just so sad. Sorry if that reflects on the story it's self.<br>**

* * *

><p>Complete silence was heard throughout the halls of Hogwarts, the sun having not even been up yet. Hermionie stretched, gazing at the sleeping figure in the bed opposite her. Silently changing into a faded hoodie, jeans, and fuzzy socks she padded along the freezing cobblestone floor of the Hospital Wing. Turning at t the doors, she watched the only other sleeping figure in the room, wondering what he might be dreaming of that would make him so happy. Leaving the thought behind her, she walked the silent corridors to the school entrance and slipped her trainers on. Pushing one of the large doors and silently thanking Filch for hating Peeves, she slipped through and closed the doors again with a soft 'thud'. She looked across the misty school grounds, fingering the bracelet that she had always worn, the words printed across saying "This Star Won't Go Out". Hermionie had worn the bracelet throughout the war and it had given her hope in the most desperate of times. Happy to know that nobody was out there except for her, she began the cold trek across frosty grass toward the large willow tree that was rooted beside the Black Lake. Conjuring a fairly large blanket for her to rest on, she sat down and waited. She knew that he would find her out here. She just knew.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke with a start, practically falling out of the hard mattress of the hospital bed. Hermionie had begged him to stay in the Hospital wing with her, since she refused to go to the Gryffindor common room, and didn't like being in there alone. Looking around him, he searched for the thing that had woken him from his fantastic memory of his time in the Black Lake. With Hermionie, he had found merpeople (who he hadn't seen in absolutely <em>ages<em>) and raced with Harry and Ron.

Finally deciding that nothing was out of place, he decided that now was a good time to get up anyway, the sun would rise in about 10 minutes and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course, he could always take the TARDIS back in time by a couple of minutes, but he'd rather not try in case he ended up on some random distant moon and couldn't get back. Quietly as he could, he slipped on the new clothes he had retrieved from the TARDIS the night before. Slowly made his way to the doors of the Hospital, so as to not wake up Hermionie, when he noticed something quite obvious that he should've seen before. Hermionie was missing. Thinking she had probably just gone back to Gryffindor Tower for the night instead, he slipped out of the door, and made his way outside.

* * *

><p>Hermionie groggily opened her eyes, woken by the movement beside her. Looking towards the person that had disturbed her sleep, she noticed it was the Doctor.<p>

"Good morning!" he said, smiling.

"'Morning, Doctor." Hermionie said, not quite as cheerful as him. Feeling the heat radiating off of him, she moved closer, shivering just a slight bit. The Doctor, unfortunately, had seen her shivering.

"How long exactly have you been out here?" he asked, motioning to her to come closer to him so that they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Long enough.." she said, rubbing her arms in attempt to warm them up. The Doctor shook his head at her, wondering how long she was _really_ out here for. The thought quickly slipped his mind, however, when Hermionie's face was lit up by the first rays of the sun. The pair quietly looked on at the glowing orb that was currently rising from behind the hills surrounding Hogwarts. Without notice, Hermionie had slipped her hand inside of the Doctor's and leaned her head against him.

"It hasn't been this beautiful since I hadn't known about magic." She whispered, gazing at the beautiful sight of the sun's warmth helping to create life. "The war and bullying stalled all beauty in the world back then. But now.." Hermionie trailed off, looking around her. Tear tracks made their way across her face as she remembered what it had been like then. She missed her parents, who had supported her from the day she found out she was a witch to the day that she had to obliviate them. Remus Lupin, the best DADA teacher she had ever had, and greatest friend (other than Harry and Ron). Tonks, who she hadn't really known, but known that she loved her son and husband enough to die for them.

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, looking down at her. She gently nodded, and re-took her place of leaning against him. "Well if you're so fine, then why are you crying?"

"So many people lost their lives.. their families, friends, everything.. The war may be over, but the damage will be forever." she said, sniffing.

"I know, Hermionie. I know."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was woken by the lazy sun rising over the hills around Hogwarts. Turning away from the intense bright light, he remembered that he had promised Ron an early game of quidditch. Shaking his head, he wondered if his friend would ever grow up. He jumped out of the warm bed and woke Ron up, reminding him of his promise, and both of them ended up ready and dressed within minutes. Layers of clothes around them, they marched out of the school, both eager for an early morning practise. Opening wide the doors to outside, they didn't bother going to the Quidditch pitch, taking off immediately into the cool air. Circling around the grounds as a warm-up, they didn't even notice the couple under the shedding willow tree.<p>

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked Ron, hovering in front of him.

"No idea. Chicken across the lake?" Ron said with a smirk, challenging the boy in front of him.

"But.. the lake must be freezing!" Harry exclaimed, horrified at the thought of falling in. He unconsciously brought himself further into his Weasley jumper.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" Ron said, making horrible chicken-like noises and flying around Harry.

Although he tried and tried, Harry couldn't stay away from a challenge. So he accepted.

Flying to opposite sides of the large, dark lake, the two shot forward at the exact same time, heading straight for each other.

* * *

><p>Hermionie and the Doctor were enjoying the calm quiet of the morning. The almost silent rustle of the leaves over them and the gentle waves from the lake made the morning beautiful.<p>

That is, until two dunderheads decided to play chicken right in front of them.

They shot off at exactly the same time, racing toward each other. The Doctor cried out for them to stop, but his cry was muffled by Hermionie's hand.

"Shhh, they know what they're doing." she whispered quietly laughing at the man beside her.

"But - but - they'll kill each other!" He urgently said to her, causing her to laugh harder.

"No they won't- just wait!" Hermionie said, patting him on the head.

The exact moment she said this, the boys were only a metre from becoming a head-on collision. However, at the last second Harry dived under Ron, only missing him by inches. The Doctor flinched at the sight of this, even now expecting one of the boys to fall into the dark water below.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermionie called out, standing up. She waved her arms to get their attention, and walked back toward the Doctor. She had her 'I told you so' face on.

"Don't even say it.." the Doctor said, face-palming as the boys arrived to their hiding spot.

Hermionie turned to her friends, and addressed them both before crying out in mock outrage; "That was _two seconds _slower than last time!" and hugging them.

"Good memory for a girl that had previously been in a coma for almost three months." Harry said, laughing. Hermionie giggled and sat back down on the blanket she was sharing with the Doctor. She, once again, grabbed his hand for not only the warmth it was giving her left hand, but because it just felt right.

Ron, finally noticing something, decided to leave. "I'm hungry. See you guys." he said as he quickly walked away. Harry gave him an odd look as he walked away, and looked back to Hermionie and saw the exact same puzzlement on her face, which faded when she remember she had a guest to the castle beside her.

"Er.. moving on.." Hermionie started awkwardly, "How long are you going to be here for, Doctor?" she asked, turning to him.

"Who knows?" he asked rhetorically, falling back onto the blanket.

"I don't know." Hermionie answered, falling back the same as the Doctor.

Harry silently left the couple in peace, off to hunt for his obviously angered best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo. I felt that this wasn't my best piece of work, but better than the last one. Anyone agree?<strong>

**I'll post again soon if you agree! :D**

**(I'm joking, but still, review! It really helps.)**

**Also, there was a reference to the charity called "This Star Won't Go Out" (sorry if I got it wrong) that helps the families of cancer patients go through the trauma of said cancer patient's death. It was organised after and during a young girl named Esther Earl was diagnosed with thyroid cancer. Although she died when she was barely 16, she left the greatest print of love and compassion that I've known by far.**  
><strong>I'll leave the link to the sight containing more information, but I highly recommend you buy one of their bracelets, seeing as 100% of the money goes toward benefiting families of children with cancer and other projects in Esther's memory.<strong>

**Website: /**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I've just been dealing with issues with friends and starting school on top of writers block which all sucks. But there's not any valid excuse to not write now, is there? No! So without further ado, I give you the next chapter to Almost Lover!**  
><strong>Standard disclaimers apply.<br>**

* * *

><p>It arrived the morning before the party was to go on. Quite the good morning, too. Warm, fuzzy happiness was spread around the Hogwarts grounds as the sun was just barely rising. Hermionie, too tired to wake up early, had decided to move from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor Common Room (along with the Doctor) for the night. Her peaceful sleep was awaken by a pesky flying bird, Hedwig, who was urgently trying to wake her up.<p>

"Alright, alright, I'm a wake you silly bird!" Hermionie mumbled, wondering what in Merlin's name was so important the bird had to wake her up early. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes with one hand, she gently took the letter from the bird who gratefully hooted and flew off, probably to go get some sleep from her long journey.

_Dear Hermionie,_

_We're sorry we hadn't had the time to tell you that you were not our child. In fact, your father was against the idea of it, because he thought he would lose his little girl. Honestly, that man sometimes makes me scream. So yes, you are adopted, and I'm sorry we hadn't told you sooner. I was going to the day you erased our memories of you, but seeing as we had never gotten around to it.._

_To answer your question of who we had adopted you from: we don't know. You had showed up on our doorstep early one morning, and since I am, in fact, unable to have children, your father and I had decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to have our try at parenthood._

_You were the absolute perfect child, up until your first doctor's appointment._

_Making it short: you had two hearts, and couldn't survive without both. None of us were sure if it were some sort of birth defect or a twin that was supposed to be with you, but you seemed perfectly fine with it, so we decided against having it removed. Now I know that it was much more serious than a birth defect, thank God for strangers!_

_Your father and I will always accept you, no matter what. Even if you happen to be a Time Lord-Witch. Though we are finding it difficult to forgive you for obliviating us, I'm sure eventually we'll be fine. I can't believe we had managed to forget our only daughter, our baby.._

_Anyway, I'm sorry if your ignorance of what you really are has changed our relationship. I do try, you know!_

_Lots of love,_  
><em>Mum<em>

Hermionie read through the letter furiously many times, her tiredness completely forgotten.

She had to tell the doctor. Now.

Quickly pulling on socks to cover her bare feet, she ran down the girl's dorm's staircase and up the boy's, to the 7th year's rooms where the Doctor, Ron, and Harry were sleeping. Not bothering to knock, she burst through the doors yelling at them to wake up. Harry and Ron both jumped from the bed wands ready, their reflexes from war still applying to everyday things. The Doctor, however, groaned and rolled over, obviously not wanting to wake up this early.

"What is it, Hermionie?" Harry asked, noticing there was no danger whatsoever.

"Letter." she breathed, shoving it into his face and sitting on the bed closest to her, catching her breath. She hadn't run that fast since she was chased by the Snatchers.

Harry scanned through the letter, the worry on his face morphing into one of complete childish glee. "Hermionie you're like him!" he yelled in excitement, pointing at the Doctor who was still sleeping. Ron snatched the letter from his hand and read it feverishly, complete sadness engulfing him. Hermionie, noticing this, asked him what was wrong.

"You're going to live forever." he whispered, staring at the girl he had loved for years.

"Not forever.." she said, walking towards him, "just more than enough." She reached out for a hug, but he recoiled and stared at her as if she were a monster.

"You - you're an alien! Get away from me!" he practically shrieked, shoving her hands away from him. Hermionie froze.

Turning her head to Harry, she asked him, "I really am, aren't I?" When he didn't answer, she glared at him with a look demanding an answer.

Harry didn't know what to do. He had just learned that his closest, best friend who had stuck with him through thick and thin was going to live forev- no. Not forever. Just a really long time. And Ron.. who knew what to do with him. Harry knew he loved her, but now that the truth had come out..

"You're still the same Hermionie that you were all those years ago when we first met.." he said with a small smile. Hermionie returned the smile and turned watery eyes on the ginger in front of him.

"Ronald Billius Weasley. You have deserted me, ignored me, made me feel worthless. You will not. Do it. Again." she hissed, finally finding her courage. Before you could say 'Quidditch' she had sprinted out of the room and slammed the door, completely forgetting the letter her mum had sent.

It was then that the Doctor had decided to wake up, lifting his head from it's awkward position halfway off the bed. He looked between the two men glaring at each other and promptly decided that the early morning was definitely _not_ the time for peacemaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo.. Did you like it? If you did, review.<strong>  
><strong>If you didn't.. Review anyway. I'll love you forever!<strong>

**Again I apologise for the wait for this chapter. As I have said before, I had horrible writer's block and other stuff going on and just yeah..**  
><strong>Anyway! I really hope you liked it! Good day. :D<strong>  
><strong>(Sorry it's so short, by the way.. hehe?)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Uh so yeeahhh.. long time no see, eh?  
>oops..<br>Writer's block. you know how it is..  
>Ahem. Anyway. ON TO THE STORY.<br>Usual disclaimers apply.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermionie ran.<p>

She ran and ran and wouldn't look back. Her best - _ex_ best friend had just betrayed her. All because of some _man_ that had shown up out of nowhere.

"Sodding git." she panted, slowing down and walking into a large doorway that had just appeared. In front of her was a large room which held a plush four-poster bed in one corner, plenty of books, and an elegant black grand piano in the middle. Hermionie nodded in approval at the room's decision of what to put in there.

Walking over to the grand piano, she took her shoes off her painfully throbbing feet and threw them across the room. Pulling up her sleeves, she sat down and played.

It was a beautiful medley, and with her sweet voice ringing off the walls in both anger and sadness, it made the perfect sound. Her hands moved gracefully yet purposefully over the black and white keys, slamming down with the emotion in the song. As the song drew to a close, the cords became more gentle and soft, eventually becoming non-existent. Hermionie whispered the last line shakily, the downpour of tears coming.

"I am a butterfly.." she repeated, over and over. Curling up in a ball on the small bench, she didn't know what to do. She just didn't.

"I really hope that it wasn't me in that song.." a deep voice rang out through the echo-y room. Hermionie tensed.

"Get. Out." Hermionie growled through gritted teeth, tears still spilling down her cheeks.

"I've barely been in here a minute. Why should I leave?" The Doctor asked casually, as if nothing were wrong.

Hermionie ignored him, whispering to herself the last few words to the song repetitively as she slowly walked to the bed, face down.

"Hermionie, please. _Just talk_. Or at least sing that song again. I didn't manage to hear the whole thing, and it really was quite beautiful." he said hopefully, wishing desperately to get a reaction out of her.

To his delight, she stopped and slowly turned around, heading to the piano. She wiped away her tears, straightened up, and started to play.

This time there was more anger in her playing.

"It's a good year for a murder  
>She's praying to Jesus, she's pulling the trigger<br>There's no tears, cause he's not here  
>She washes her hands and she fixes the dinner,<br>But soon they'll be coming to rush her away  
>And no ones so sure if her crime had a reason<p>

The reasons like seasons  
>They constantly change,<br>And the seasons of last year  
>Like reasons have floated away<br>Away with this spilled milk  
>Away with this dirty dish water, away<br>Seventeen years and all that he gave was a daughter

"It's me and the moon," she says  
>"And I've got no trouble with that,<br>but I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die"  
>"It's me and the moon," she says<p>

And it's over, but just started  
>The blood stained the carpet<br>Her heart like a crystal  
>She's lucid and departed<br>A life left behind, she can find in her mind gone away

Away with these nightmares  
>Away with suburbia<br>Shake down away  
>You marry a role and<br>You give up your soul til you break down

"It's me and the moon," she says  
>"And I've got no trouble with that,<br>But I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die"  
>"It's me and the moon," she says<p>

But what do you say we go for a ride?  
>What do you say we get high?<br>But I'm so tired of days that feel like the night

"It's me and the moon," she says  
>"And I've got no trouble with that,<br>And I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die  
>I am a butterfly, but you wouldn't let me die<br>I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly, I am a butterfly""

She ended the song, her voice hoarse, and collapsed on the seat. Quickly the Doctor ran to her side, catching the young girl.

"Gotcha." he whispered.

* * *

><p>She woke up disoriented, her throat raw, though in an altogether comfortable place. Plush white blankets covered her from shoulder to foot, and goose feather pillows held up her head.<p>

Then she noticed him.

"Haven't I already told you to get out?" she whispered with as much venom in her words as she could muster having just woken up.

The man jumped, obviously not knowing that she had already woken up. Casually he walked to her bed, pulling up a chair and staring at her with the bluest blue eyes she had ever seen, some to even match Ron's.

"_Ron._" she mumbled sadly, remembering why exactly she was infuriated at the man in front of her.

"No.. no I'm the Doctor.." he said propping his face on his hand and continuing to stare at the girl in front of him, obviously not bothered with the glare she was giving him.

"You turned him against me. He hates me now, _because of you._" Hermionie hissed, leaving the bed.

"What did I do?" the Doctor asked, annoyed at how quickly her attitude had changed toward him. It was literally yesterday that they had been in the best and only relationship he had ever had. And he didn't even _do_ anything.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, turning to face the Doctor. He flicked out his sonic and grinned.

So she slapped him.

"I so _DID NOT _deserve that!" he mumbled, rubbing his cheek. Hermionie, sadly, heard him.

"Yes, Doctor, you did in fact deserve that. You took away from me one of my _best_ and _only _friends I have ever had. He loathes me now. Why, might you ask? Because of you. You turn up here in your stupid blue box out of _NOWHERE_, tell me that I am some alien species that is almost extinct, expect me to love you _because of that_, AND THEN YOU TURN MY BEST FRIEND AGAINST ME. YOU DAMN WELL DID DESERVE IT." Hermionie screeched, her voice gradually getting louder as her anger grew.

The Doctor froze at the young witch's rant. Whether it was from fear of how powerful and angry Hermionie had looked, or from realisation that that had really been what had happened, or whatever odd reason, Hermionie would never know.

All she knew was how he looked as he walked out of the room, not bothering to look back or even to slam the door. Hermionie knew she had screwed up horribly this time. She knew that if she didn't go and find him _right now_, she might never be able to see him again.

* * *

><p><strong>How'dya like it?<br>I think it's good for a 13 year old with horrible writer's block and billions of other problems on top of that..  
>I'm also quite surprised how many have put this story on Story Alert. To all of those people:<br>THANK YOU. OH MY GOOODDDDDD THANK YOU.  
>Seriously, especially the ones that have been here since my first ever fic. (if that applies to any of you...)<strong>

** Warning: I might put this on hiatus or even drop it for someone else to finish. I'm not quite sure.**

**(Song in the story is Me And The Moon by Something Corporate. Andrew Macmahon, the man who sung in both that band and Jack's Mannequin, is the most awesome person in the history of ever. He is a survivor of Leukemia, the cancer of the blood. He is a great role model for so many people, and gives hope to those who are fighting cancer currently. He is a Hero.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait.. this might've been a bit forgotten.. ish. BUT. I am back!  
>Before you listen to this, you should probably listen to the song Not In Love by Crystal Castles. It was my inspiration for this chapter.. and yeah. hope you like it. I'm glad to be back.<strong>

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hermionie-<br>**  
>Hermionie stood. Just stood. <em>Run!<em> her mind screamed at her. But she just stared. Stared at where the Doctor - _her _Doctor left.

And sprinted.

She flew across the cold corridors, pushing past teachers ("Miss Granger!") and friends, ("Hermionie, are you okay?"). Tears blurred her vision, but she kept going. Going with her gut. Down stairs and through shortcuts she ran. She never stopped to think. It was like a dream.

Suddenly, she stopped.

She stopped because she heard that familiar sound - the sound of an engine. The sound of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was moving, and the Doctor was in it.

"No, no, no, no, please no.." she half-yelled, half cried to the empty courtyard. Suddenly everything turned cold. Like a dementor, but worse. Almost like the life had been sucked out of her. Hermionie leaned against the wall of the courtyard and gazed at the spot the TARDIS had just been seconds before.

* * *

><p><strong>-Doctor-<strong>

_"This is all your fault!" _

The words screamed through his head. Of course it was his fault, it's ALWAYS his fault. Why did he think that just because she and him were the last left that she'd love him? He was an idiot. An unwanted idiot. So he left.

He slammed into the door of the TARDIS, unlocking it with shaking and urgent hands, kicking it shut behind him. He ran to the control panel and turned on the outside monitor. A young, sobbing, bushy-haired girl popped onto the screen as he started the TARDIS.

"Hermionie.. " the Doctor whispered, gently touching the screen and putting the TARDIS into gear. "My Hermionie.. "

He left just in time to hear her screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>-Hermionie-<strong>

Hermionie wouldn't move. Not when Harry found her, standing where she had been hours before when _he_ had left. Not when Ron came to apologise. Not even when it started to snow. She stayed in the courtyard for days. Never talking, eating, sleeping. Nothing. She stared blankly into the snowy courtyard, covered in blankets that Harry had brought for her.

Then, 4 days later, she fell asleep. Her lips were blue, despite the warm blankets. Her eyes sunken. She had lost 20lbs. She was a shell of what she once was.

Harry ran, with her in his arms, to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomphrey took one look at her and shook her head.

"She may not live, Mister Potter. Place her on the bed and give me space." the mediwitch said, 'accio'ing potions and extra blankets, "this will be a long night."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

White light blinded her as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling the weight of the blankets on top of her as if it were the weight of the world. Then she spotted the sleeping figure in the chair next to her.

"Doctor?" she croaked, hope filling her like hot chocolate after a cold day. That hope flared out, however, when she realised it was a mop of raven black hair, not brown. As she looked into the happy face of her best friend, she silently died inside.

"Hermionie!" Harry cheered, jumping off his chair. His face shined with happiness, as he started to do a funny little jig.

Hermionie put on a happy mask, one that she had used in the most desperate of times during the war, "Hi Harry. What day is it?" was all she could say without breaking into tears.

"About.. October 20th. I think. I don't know.. haven't really been checking the date with you like this." he said sheepishly.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yeah.."

Hermionie examined her ecstatic friend and asked the question that had been playing on her mind for the last four days, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

As Harry solemnly nodded, she felt the cold tracks of tears forming down her cheeks. She needed to get out. Shimmying out of the heavy blankets, she transfigured her pyjamas into her muggle clothes - jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hermionie, I really don't think you should be going anywhere.." Harry started, before shutting up. Hermionie was glaring at him with all the hate she could manage. Harry moved back, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Beginning of the end, isn't it?" Hermionie whispered before exiting the Hospital Wing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Harry-<strong>

Harry sat down on the chair he had just vacated. _'Beginning of the end' _kept running through his mind. Rubbing the sleep from his face, he decided he had to do something.

Something Ron would kill him for.

He had to find the Doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, my lovelies. <strong>**this chapter is COMPLETE!  
>Booyeah.<strong>

**first chapter in a month! :D**

***hem* anyway, I hope you like it. Probably isn't my best, seeing as I wrote it while I was freezing and I've just come out of writer's block, but yeah..**  
><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>  
><strong>Please?<strong>  
><strong>I'll give you a cookie..<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Okay, I admit, it's been a while. But I've had stuff to do and..  
>I'm gonna just get to the story now.<br>Usual disclaimers apply.  
>Some of this chappie is in Hermionie's view. <strong>**JUST SO YOU KNOW.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I can't count the years since I last saw him. It's been too many. But I do remember how I've had to watch my two best friends die.<p>

We were on a mission to round up the last of the Death Eaters. They had, apparently, attacked Hogsmeade yet again and the Aurors were in need of backup. Ron, Harry and I were called in. We thought it would be easy. Just a few sneaky Death Eaters that had managed to hide for a few years. Nothing we couldn't handle. We _were_ the golden trio, weren't we?

So we went. Apparated right in the middle of the battle. As soon as we gained our balance, Ron fell like his brother had, years before him. Harry and I ran for cover, out of the mess of spells. I could see the terror struggling to break free on Harry's face as he simply stood and stared at his fallen best friend. They had been best friends for 15 years, and now..

"_Sectumsempra_!" someone bellowed behind us, and I watched as Harry fell as quickly as Ron had. His face, however, was frozen in shock.

As suddenly as the fight started, it finished. With a crack our enemy disapparated. I looked across at the destruction the people had caused. Houses up in flames, blood soaked into the once-snowy ground. It was terrible. Bodies were strewn across the ground from both sides like rag dolls. The one thing that caught my eye, however, was a ginger lying in the snow. He looked happy, laughing mockingly at what he had thought of something that would be easy.

"Oh Ron.." I whispered, "Why do you have to be so silly?" I made an attempt at a smile while the Mediwitches and wizards flooded the death scene, taking dead bodies and attempting to help the injured. One of them even came up to us and attempted to take him.

"No!" I growled, shoving the man away. _They will not touch my Ron._

When another came up behind me, I didn't notice. I was too preoccupied with studying my friend's face when they stupified me. By the time I realised what had happened, I was forced into being blissfully unaware of the world around me.

* * *

><p>Despite their deaths, I still tried to contact him. <em>Somehow<em>, I promised myself, _I will find this man._

People tried to help me, saying he didn't exist or that he was a side-effect from the Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder I was suffering from. But I knew he was real. He had to be. I could never love an imaginary man, could I?

Harry's funeral was a day that I can remember thoroughly. It was a closed-casket funeral because of the horrible cuts over his body. There were hundreds of people there, most of which I knew that Harry wasn't aware even lived. Ron's funeral was the week before, which was a smaller affair than this.

Much like Dumbledore's funeral, it was held at Hogwarts, his one true home. Fawkes had appeared out of nowhere and screeched a horrible, regret-filled song for all that had wanted to hear - or that could. The tears came in floods from everyone. Ginny was bawling, holding onto their first born, who was completely unaware that he would never get to meet it's father. Teddy Lupin was there also, attempting to comfort his Godmother while he fought back his own tears. The whole of Harry's graduating class was there. Anyone who had ever met the boy had attended.

Hermionie stood at the back of the cathedral-sized area. She knew she should've been up at the front with Ginny but somehow could not bring herself to it.  
>"It isn't your fault" everyone kept saying to her, but she couldn't believe them. She should have been watching his back, like he had watched hers for so many years.<p>

A sudden spring wind flared up and sang through the bud-filled trees as Harry's body was lowered into the ground near the banks of the Black Lake. It seemed oddly peaceful and happy for a day of such sadness. But strange. On the wind floated what seemed a familiar sound, the same sound that had been heard at Ronald's funeral. Then she realised.

"Doctor!" Hermionie said, beaming. Her doctor had finally come to save her from this horrible life! She turned every which way and yet she could see no blue box. No tall man with straggly hair. No beautiful blue eyes than those around her, filled with tears. Passer-bys gave her odd looks as she searched the grounds, still smiling. She searched for hours, going through every nook and cranny of the 1000 year old castle. In the early hours of the morning, she finally gave up. Tossing off her high heels, she went and sat next to the lake. Beside the tree that had so many happy memories.

_/FLASHBACK/_

_Hermionie and the Doctor were enjoying the calm quiet of the morning. The almost silent rustle of the leaves over them and the gentle waves from the lake made the morning beautiful._

_That is, until two dunderheads decided to play chicken right in front of them._

_They shot off at exactly the same time, racing toward each other. The Doctor cried out for them to stop, but his cry was muffled by Hermionie's hand._

_"Shhh, they know what they're doing." she whispered quietly laughing at the man beside her._

_"But - but - they'll kill each other!" He urgently said to her, causing her to laugh harder._

_"No they won't- just wait!" Hermionie said, patting him on the head._

_The exact moment she said this, the boys were only a metre from becoming a head-on collision. However, at the last second Harry dived under Ron, only missing him by inches. The Doctor flinched at the sight of this, even now expecting one of the boys to fall into the dark water below._

_"Harry! Ron!" Hermionie called out, standing up. She waved her arms to get their attention, and walked back toward the Doctor. She had her 'I told you so' face on._

_"Don't even say it.." the Doctor said, face-palming as the boys arrived to their hiding spot._

_Hermionie turned to her friends, and addressed them both before crying out in mock outrage; "That was two seconds slower than last time!" and hugging them._

_"Good memory for a girl that had previously been in a coma for almost three months." Harry said, laughing. Hermionie giggled and sat back down on the blanket she was sharing with the Doctor. She, once again, grabbed his hand for not only the warmth it was giving her left hand, but because it just felt right._

/END FLASHBACK/

Hermionie laughed at the memory. Her silly boys, always loving the dangerous side of death, they had always loved adventure and hanging around each other.

"Oh boys.. why did you have to leave me?" she whispered to herself, drawing her legs into her body. A skirt was _not_a good idea to wear in early spring, she decided.

"Cold?" a voice behind her asked, handing her a jacket. A _tweed_ jacket. A _brown_ tweed jacket.

She stared in shock at the article of clothing dangling in front of her face. Slowly she turned around, and there he was. With suspenders, a bowtie, everything. The Doctor smiled and held out his arms for a hug.

_Smack._

"You bastard!" Hermionie snarled, shoving him away. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she locked his in a glare that would make Voldemort cower.  
>"You leave for <em>nine fucking years<em> and come back looking for hugs and joy? I searched for you, Doctor. I tried for _years_ to find you, to see you. You never came. Everyone all thought you were imaginary, a figment of my imagination. I was called "crazy". If it weren't for Ron and Harry, I would be locked up in some mental asylum somewhere. But now Harry and Ron are _dead _and it's _all my fault._" she cried, turning back to the water.

The Doctor was lost. _Nine years?_ he wondered, looking at what he thought was his girl. He thought he was gone maybe a few _days_, but whole years?

"Hermionie, please believe me when I say that I meant to come around sooner. I thought that I had only left for a few days, maybe a week at most. I must've overshot time again.." he said, trailing off when he noticed she wasn't listening. "Well, when you stop moping I've got a TARDIS with passengers inside that I'd love for you to meet and all the time in the world."

The girl perked up at this, her curiosity taking the best of her. "Who?"

"You'll have to come with me to find out." he sang, walking away. Hermionie made the split-second decision of not letting him walk away from her again. She quickly brushed her backside off, grabbing her shoes, and ran to the man retreating into the Forbidden Forest.

"So that's why I couldn't find you.." Hermionie mumbled. She transfigured her shoes into a pair of trainers and entered the dim forest.

* * *

><p>"Dearest companions! I've got a visitor!" the Doctor shouted into the TARDIS as he burst open the doors.<p>

"Who the hell did you bring this time?" a ginger asked, appearing from the other side of the circular control panel.

"What the hell, Doctor? You found _another_ girl?" Hermionie shrieked, punching the Doctor in the arm. He hissed and walked up the ramp to his friend.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he announced, "This, my dear Mionie, is Amelia Pond."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha that felt good to write. I've missed you guys. :(<br>Anyway, review and I might put up a new chappie for Christmas! :D**

**-Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my goodness I'm writing again! What is this magic?! I'm so sorry that I've been away for so long.. Every time I saw someone following this story I would cringe. Anyway, this is probably going to suck (and was written on an iPod!) but here we go! Geronimo? :3

(begun after chappie 8, check out the alternative though!)

Putting his arm around her shoulders, he announced, "This, my dear Mionie, is Amelia Pond."

"Good to know she has a name. Now who - or what- is she?!" Hermione growled.

"What do you mean 'what is she'? She's human!" the Doctor said, patting her back. "Oh, humans.. I've always loved them!"

"Yes, I know, but /seriously/? You replace me that soon?" Hermione asked, deflating a little.

The Doctor's head whipped around as he stared at her with a new view of realization. "Oh, Mionie.. I could never replace you. That'd be.. Quite impossible. And almost nothing is impossible."

"Oi, lovers, over here? Human feeling awkward.." Amy said, waving her arms.

Hermione chuckled as she strode over to her. "Well then, Ms. Pond, it's very nice to meet you. I trust you've been keeping my boy out of trouble?" she asked, hugging Amy.

"Hey! I do not need babysitting!" the Doctor whined, leaning against the TARDIS console.

"I didn't say babysitting, sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Amy asked, looking between the Doctor and Hermione, "Doesn't Ri-"

"Right!" Doctor said, cutting Amy off with a pointed glance, "let's go somewhere!"

Hermione whipped out a small diary from her purse, blue in color that looked centuries old. "Where have we not been yet?" she asked showing it to be only a quarter full.

"Where did you get that? And have you been /traveling/ while I was gone?!" the Doctor exclaimed, flipping through her diary.

"What is that and why is it so important that she's done stuff?" Amy asked, looking over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor quickly moved the book from her sight. Amy yelped, her chin bouncing off the Doctor's slightly-bony shoulder.

"Sorry! You just shouldn't see this.. Conflicting timelines and whatnot." the Doctor said, turning the book vertically in attempts to read it. "You went to Farganis without me?!"

"Somehow. Bad habit of waking up random places.." Hermione mumbled while turning slightly red.

"And you were yelling cause you thought I had found someone else?!" the Doctor glared at Hermione, almost yelling.

"What the heck is all this noise?" a man said, walking into the room and looking as if he had just woken up.

"Ah! And the Rory awakens!" Amy exclaimed, relieved to have changed the subject.

"Rory is, I'm guessing, another human?" Hermione asked, casually walking towards him.

"I sure hope so, cause he's also my husband." Amy said. She walked over to Rory and gave him a peck on the cheek before walking to the console.

"Erm.. Hi?" Rory asked with an unsure look on his face.

"Hermione." she said, shaking his hand before turning back to the Doctor. "So, where are we going?"

"Well, according to your log, you haven't yet seen the Earth in 5029." he said, flipping switches.

"No I haven't.. You can read that thing?" she asked, flipping one f the switches off. "That was the engine break, sweetie."

"How did you.. Never mind. The TARDIS translated it for me, obviously. Though your writing has gotten quite messy since your 7th year." he said while pulling the last lever.

"Next stop, Post- human Earth."

Well then that's the end of that chappie. Hope it wasn't too bad. :P

Please R&R, tell me what you think! I'll give hugs and cookies! :D

(I'm sorry if the format is a bit screwy, but I must remind you all this was written on my iPod..)


	10. Chapter 10

Chappie ten within a few hours, my goodness! Computer's still crashed, so crap format, but MORE WRITING OMFG.

Erm.. Anyway. Hope you like it! :)

-/-/-/

The TARDIS was crashing. Again.

"See? This is why I use the engine break!" the Doctor shouted over the engine's noises. Everyone had managed to grab onto to something, whether it be the catwalk or each other.

"I don't care what you use, just land us already!" Amy yelled, attached to Rory's side while he tumbled about the catwalk.

"I can't! She's mad at me.." the Doctor said.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione huffed, finding her way to the other side of the TARDIS console. Pulling a lever, the TARDIS lurched to a stop with a sudden silence.

"You knew to do that the whole time?!" Rory asked, prying Amy's arms from him.

"No, it was just a guess.." Hermione said, slightly dumbfounded. Snapping out of her state, she excitedly strode to the door and flung it open.

"Oh.. My god. Why..?" Amy muttered, looking outside.

"Doctor, what.. Happened? Where us everyone?" Rory asked, joining his wife.

They were looking out on the New York skyline, a skyline that was old and crumbled. Feral animals walked about in tiny, sparse packs and everything was either crumbling or already fallen. Vines seemed to sprout on every building. It was empty.

"Don't walk outside just yet. We need masks.." the Doctor said, opening an emergency box beside the door. He handed Amy and Rory what looked to be blank cardboard face masks. "These will mould to your face. It'll look and feel like you're not wearing them, but remember to not touch your or each others' faces, it could prove deadly. Be careful." he said, pushing them out.

"Doctor? Is she okay?" Rory asked, gesturing to Hermione. She was standing still, a blank look on her face.

The Doctor gave him a worried frown, and whispered in his ear, "Keep her safe." before closing the TARDIS door in his face. Hearing a lock turn, Rory turned away.

"Great. Stuck in a dead world, no Doctor. What do we do?" Any asked, wandering around the building they were on. Rory just shrugged.

"Wait?"

-/-/-/

"Hermione, what's wrong?" the Doctor asked, worry written everywhere on his face.

Hermione turned to him with fear evident in her eyes. It was a bigger fear than that of Voldemort. "Remember how I went to Farganis?"

"Yes, I'm still wondering how you got there."

Hermione pulled a belt out of her nearby purse, "Vortex manipulator. Changed the way it looked. Some places despise wristbands.. Anyway when I was there I met a man."

"What did you-"

"Doctor, shut up for once! I met a man who told me my future. He.. Said something about this place. I thought it was meaningless blabber at the time. But.." Hermione sighed. She looked defeated. "I don't know. It was probably a coincidence. Let's just go."

Taking a mask, she let it mould to her face. "Are you coming?" she asked, a small smirk on her face.

Completely unsure of what to do, the Doctor took the last mask and stared at Hermione as she walked outside. "Hermione," he called, "There is no such thing as coincidence."

"I know, sweetie. Let's just get on with the adventure." she said, looking around her with a confused expression. "Where is the married couple?"

-/-/-/-/

And so my insparation crashes and burns as I get tired.. I hope it's okay? I think the rest of the chapters are going to e more adventure-y than romance-y. We'll see! :)

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Well then, hello kiddies! Long time no see.. Whoops. the rest of this story DOES NOT FOLLOW LET'S KILL HITLER. Just so everyone remembers, I do not own the characters, but the idea. Mostly. Kind of.

So, without further adieu..

-/-/-/

"Well I thought they were out there.. Can't have wandered off too far." The Doctor said, locking up the TARDIS.

"Right. Okay then. You still haven't told me why Earth is this way." Hermione said, looking over the side of the building. The Doctor quickly pulled her back from the edge as part of the ceiling collapsed under where she once was.

"Careful! Long story, no time for chitchat, now where is Rory?" the Doctor asked himself, pulling out his sonic. Scanning the surrounding area, he whipped it back to see, "Nothing."

"What?"

"They aren't in New York."

-/-/-/-/

"Why is he in there for so long?!" Amy whined, bashing her head against the TARDIS in frustration.

"Just calm down, okay? They're probably just.. Talking?" Rory finished lamely, shrugging.

"You honestly think they're just talking?" she asked, laughing. "This is the first time they've seen each other since.." a flash of terror flew across Amy's face before she looked back at Rory. "I'm sorry what was I saying?"

"You were saying that they hadn't seen each other since.. Then blanked." he said. "Amy, are you.. alright?"

"What?" she asked, looking around frantically, "I'm fine.. Don't even know why I'm doing that." she said at length, slowing down her franticness.

"Why am I shaking?" Rory asked, staring at his hands.

"You are really really pale.." Amy said, reaching to touch his face. As she reached, she notice small, black tally marks on the inside of her wrist. "Okay, only a few." she mumbled, seeing only three tallies.

Pulling down the remainder of her sleeve, she noticed a problem. Her entire arm was covered in small black tallies. Looking up at Rory, she said "We have to go. Now."

-/-/-/-/-/

"Then where are they and how did they leave so quickly?!" Hermione asked, generally worried.

"I think the better question is why." the Doctor said, carefully walking to the edge of the building, and pulling out small, high-tech binoculars.

"Hey, are those mine?" Hermione yelled as the roof. The Doctor shushed her quickly, and beckoned her towards him.

"I think," he whispered as she found her way beside him, "That we may have a problem." handing Hermione the binoculars, he strode back to the TARDIS. "You want to know why Earth is like this? It's because I failed. I was supposed to keep them safe. I even missed the date I intended to go to! This, Hermione, is Earth in 17093. Ten thousand bloody years after my failure." he punched the TARDIS before leaning against it and apologizing.

"Doctor.. Even the greatest of men come to fail eventually. It's not your fault." Hermione said softly, slowly walking towards the Doctor.

"I didn't fail, Mionie." he whispered, "I started this."

-/-/-/-/

"Why? What's happening?" Rory asked while following Amy's quick pace toward the TARDIS.

"The Silence." she said, banging on the locked door of the TARDIS. "Doctor!" she yelled. Checking her arm, she noticed more tallies. "Where are they coming from?!"

"Um.. Amy?" Rory asked.

"I'm busy.. DOCTOR!" she yelled, hitting the door harder.

"You really, really want to see this.." he said, staring behind her.

"What is so important that.. Oh."

Behind them was a horde of Silence. The entire other half of the building was littered with them, all facing the TARDIS.

"Crap."

-/-/-/-/

"So you mean to say," Hermione fumed, glaring at the Doctor "That you started a war between humans and some sort of alien race?!"

"I thought the humans would win. They should have. I couldn't defend them forever." the Doctor said, head in hands.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Maybe.. Ten thousand years? I don't know!" the Doctor huffed, opening the doors to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"We are going back in time to find Rory and Amy."

-/-/-/-/

It was a state down between the two races, who could outlast the other.

"Rory, keep them in your sight." Amy whispered, taking his arm and beginning to walk backwards.

"Why? What are they?" he asked, slightly turning his head towards Amy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a building collapsing as the ground shook.

"Worse than Weeping Angels, I can tell you that." said Amy.

Masked by the sound of the building's fall, another TARDIS appeared behind them, doors open. The couple tripped into the oversized box, screaming.

"What's the matter with you two?" The Doctor asked, troubled.

"Silence," Rory gasped, helping Amy up, "Where's Mionie?" he asked, noting her absence. The Doctor merely shrugged, seeming more interested in the TARDIS console.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, taking a step toward him.

"She's home." he mumbled before flipping the last lever to travel. "You two are going home. I need to go on my own for a while.. Find myself again." the Doctor said, looking as if he was dreaming. Shaking himself out of it, he walked briskly away.

by the time he came back, the Ponds were gone.

- - - -\\\\\\

Well kiddies here's another short chappie done.

More soon! Bunnies are attacking!


	12. Chapter 12

**Heeeyyoooooo long time no see whoops sorry I kind of lost my muse! However I'm back. I hope I'm up to usual standard! Love you all! Might decide to end it after this chapter, we'll see. Please remind yourselves that I own no characters or anything.**  
><strong>also don't kill me if you don't like it.<strong>  
><strong>it's not my choice.<strong>  
><strong>well it is but yeah sshhh<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"So you mean to say," Hermione fumed, glaring at the Doctor "That you started a war between humans and some sort of alien race?!"<em>

_"I thought the humans would win. They should have. I couldn't defend them forever." the Doctor said, head in hands._

_"How long has this been going on?"_

_"Maybe.. Ten thousand years? I don't know!" the Doctor huffed, opening the doors to the TARDIS._

_"Doctor, where are you going?" Hermione asked._

_"We are going back in time to find Rory and Amy."_

* * *

><p>The two Timelords manned the TARDIS, following each other's queues as to what to do. It wasn't the usual flicking of switches lets-see-where-we-end-up kind of attitude any more. It was more of an elegant yet violent dance, determination set in the eyes of both of them. Hermionie wondered if the Doctor knew what he was doing. Catching his eye every once in a while she saw a fierce fire of what seemed like hatred that she had never experienced before. Usually it was as though the two of them had known each other for millennium, but now he was different. Dangerous.<p>

The TARDIS finally settled. The Doctor stared at Hermionie with the same demonic glint in his eyes. "Ready?" he asked her, a manic smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. All she could do was nod and slowly follow him through the doors.

What they exited out into was incredibly anticlimactic. The inside of a derelict building stained their eyes as they determinedly marched down hall after hall. Never-ending grey walls met dusty tile floors, off of which shone dying fluorescent lights. For some reason there were no doors down any of the halls the two of them walked, which marked Hermionie as curious. What kind of a building has no doors but hallways?

"Doctor?" she quietly asked, keeping her tone similar to one used in the house of the dying. Seeing that her whisper went unheard, she tried again, yet louder. "Doctor where are we going?"

The Doctor blatantly ignored her questioning, keeping his face turned from her point of view. He walked with purpose, however it was obvious that whatever courage he was playing to have was faked. He had the posture of a terrified man going to do something much past his abilities.

"Doctor please, if I know maybe I can help." Hermionie pressed. She was growing more unsure of following the Timelord as the minutes of walking rolled past.

Before she had a chance to ask much more, they finally reached their apparent destination. It was a simple, wooden, grey door, the same colour as the walls they were walking past. The paint was flaking off in areas and what looked like a water stain was seeping along the top, however it looked much more inviting than the halls they had wandered.

"Whatever you do, don't look behind you." the Doctor murmured, still keeping his face turned from her. Slowly, he reached for the doorknob and touched it as though to check if it was hot. Finally deciding that it was okay, he opened the door. Slowly at first, then all at once, an endless void reached their eyes.

Looking into the endless darkness, it was as thought all happy memory had died inside of her, like her brain was on fire and her skin was tearing. But she couldn't say anything. She could barely even move. Her whole body felt as though it was being compressed and expanded at the same time. This was much worse than any jinx or curse she had ever met, billions of times worse than a dementor attack.

As suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. Hermionie looked around, and still seeing nothing called out desperately.

"Doctor!"

No answer.

"Doctor help!"

After once again hearing nothing, something inside of her dropped. It was like an icy hand gripped her insides and pulled down.

"Please Doctor, I can't see anything!" she screamed, her voice cracking. Never before had she felt so alone and abandoned. Pulling out her wand, she cast the lumos spell, however where the glowing light should have been emitted came nothing. She tried disapparating, sending cries for help through her patronus, every magical thing she could think of. Nothing worked. She had no happy memories to even begin to produce a patronus, she couldn't tell if she was turning or not to disapparate, and in a fit of desperation and exhaustion she attempted to just begin running, thinking that maybe she hadn't been abandoned and she just had to run in the right direction.

Nothing happened, nothing changed. She was totally and completely alone.

She laid down on the seeming nothingness around her and wondered why she had been left. Sacrifice? No, the Doctor was too good for that. He would sooner probably kill himself than sacrifice the only other timelord in the universe. Keeping her safe was another possibility. He had been quite a terrifying, yet terrified man when she saw him. Having already put the Ponds in trouble he obviously would be beside himself if he got her in the middle of danger as well. However, for whatever reason she could not find comfort in that thought.

What could have been hours passed since she was relieved from her pain and still nothing had changed. The silence around her had become deafening. She couldn't even break it by humming, simply because she couldn't hear herself. "Maybe I'm dead" she thought aloud from her somehow comfortable position on the "floor". Deciding to change position, she rolled onto something immensely different from the textures she had grown used to. Trying to jump back in fight (which went completely useless, seeing as she was lying down) she hit the edge of the object with her elbow. The object then responded to this by grabbing her by her arm, at which point she decided flailing about was the best use of her time. However, when she finally hit something with her hand, the reaction from the object was not as expected.

"'Mionie I swear if you do not stop hitting me.." a muffled voice rang out crystal clear from the darkness. She paused. She hadn't heard that voice since...

"Sirius?"

Suddenly, as though he was there the entire time, a body materialized. Popping silently into existence was her best fiend's godfather. Her dead best friend's godfather. Who was also dead.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, you are not dead." Sirius said hurriedly, pulling her along though the abyss. The sputtering coming from her mouth couldn't form words. "Neither am I, thank you for asking. I was wondering when you'd get here. Don't ask me where 'here' is, I don't know. Last place I remember seeing was that unsettling room in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermionie continued to stare at the back of Sirius' head until she finally found her voice, "How did you find me?" she croaked.

Sirius stopped for a moment. Turning around and staring at her with a calculating look, he turned back around and continued to pull her. "We're both getting out of here. This is for sure. I'm not sure when we're going to show up, or where, or anything, but we will." he looked at her and smiled, "Hermionie, we can all go back to the way it's supposed to be. You, me, Harry..."

"Harry's coming back with us, too?" Hermionie asked, confused as to how. Harry hadn't fallen through the veil. He had been hit by a-

"What do you mean Harry too? Did he fall through some other veil?" Sirius interrupted her thoughts and obstructed her automatic walking, accidentally tripping her in the process. Hermionie quickly got up and told the man to forget about it, and that she was just being silly. Obviously this was enough for Sirius, because the two began their fast walk to wherever they were going.

The two turned multiple times, and even though there were no path markers the route seemed familiar; like she had taken it before. As she was attempting to remember where she had walked this path before, she was pulled down by Sirius. Falling for a good few seconds, and then landing.

Thankfully, she landed on a soft surface. Unfortunately, that soft surface was Sirius Black.

* * *

><p><strong>yo ok so I'm ending this here cause I think that's a good length i'll probably update it in a week. Maybe. If you're all nice.<strong>

**Unfortunately I didn't get as far in the story as I'd hoped to. Probably another few chapters to come! Stay tuned.**

**Or not.**

**I Might disappear for a half a year again.**


End file.
